You only live once
by Edislaine Godoy
Summary: [Reed]A construção de um presente passando por cima de alguns detalhes do passado agora desencadeará certos preços a serem pagos. Memórias que terão que ser revividas só que agora não há mais chances de erros.Sakura Kinomoto não sabia por que sentia a sensação que já conhecia Shaoran Li, o dono daqueles olhos que sempre invadiam seus sonhos e a perseguiam aonde quer que fosse...
1. Prólogo

"Um amor verdadeiro, ele atravessa gerações e não se importa com a sua mudança ele só quer apenas proteger a você e fazer da sua felicidade o motivo principal da sua existência." - Nadeshiko.

**Prólogo**– 22 anos antes.

_Passos rápidos invadiram a casa naquela noite chuvosa a apreensão era sentida ao longe, os empregados corriam em direção ao som que eles julgavam ser o começo de uma tragédia, então a porta se abriu:_

_– Mãe você mentiu pra mim! Como pôde?- Diz uma jovem encarando a mulher que se levantara calmamente ao ouvi-lá._

_A mulher na direção da jovem e levemente passa uma das mãos pelos seus longos cabelos sendo repelida por esta._

_–Tire suas mãos de mim! Como você ousa mentir mamãe? Como teve coragem de roubar minha vida ? – Diz a encarando com os olhos em lágrimas. _

_A mulher da um risinho e a responde suavemente: - Vida? Você chama aquilo de vida? Minha querida eu salvei você, aquilo foi apenas uma pedra em nossos caminhos, como sua mãe eu dou a você o que você precisa e tiro o que não precisa._

_A jovem pega de dentro da bolsa que carregara um pequeno pacote que parecia estar cheio de cartas e o entrega a ela: - Ele me escreveu mamãe, durante oito meses ele me escreveu dia após dia e a senhora escondeu-as, me viu chorar, me viu ficar doente, me viu ir para o hospital e não me disse nada! Nada!_

_A mulher já com o pacote em mãos lhe diz: - Acha que isso muda alguma coisa? Quem você pensa que é para chegar e falar comigo nesse tom? Eu sou sua mãe e sei o que é melhor pra você! – Ela a pega pelos e a senta, assim ajoelhando-se perante ela acaricia seus cabelos – Meu anjinho, eu o tempo todo estava pensando em você, estava destruindo a sua vida com um homem como aqueles, pobre, sem nada para lhe oferecer a não ser o que ele julga ser amor, isso acaba e só o que vai ficar é com esse erro que você carrega, não queria lhe contar antes por que estava preocupada com a sua condição, mas pelo que estou vendo está mais forte, quero que veja uma coisa. _

_Ela vai em direção a escrivaninha e lá pega um envelope meio alaranjado com vários selos espalhados por este, colocando-o no colo da filha, ela assim o abre lentamente: "Orfanato Sword and Cross". A mulher coloca as mãos na barriga desta já estava há pouco menos de um mês para dar a luz e diz –Agora podemos nos livrar deste pequeno problema minha filha, juntas podemos ter nossa vida de volta. A vida que sempre sonhamos. _

_Os olhos da jovem ardem como duas chamas incontroláveis, sua mãe se assusta e acaba sendo derrubada quando a filha se levanta: - Problema? Você chama o meu filho de problema? Eu nunca sonhei com essa sua vida mamãe! Nunca! E não me importa se ele não tem nada a me oferecer, eu o amo e ele me ama e só isso já importa pra mim, não se preocupe eu e o meu problema sairemos desta casa e não atrapalharemos sua vida perfeita, você não sabe o poder do amor nunca saberá porque nunca amou ninguém de verdade só o que você tem é essa doença de controle e poder.- Ela pega o envelope e o rasga ao meio.- E pode esquecer essa história de orfanato, tenha um outro filho e o ponha lá por que no meu você não vai nem tocar!_

_E assim ela vai em direção a porta não se importando com a tempestade que a consumia acelera o carro e deixa pra trás tudo que antes possuía. Sua mãe se levanta e corre em sua direção tentando pará-la inutilmente. – Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko espere! Espere por favor! ... _

_..._


	2. Capitulo 1

"A palavra "completa" para mim não fazia sentido era só mais uma palavra entre tantas em um dicionário, eu sentia que faltava algo, sentia como se minha vida não fosse para ser só aquilo. Só que ai então eu descobri... Descobri da forma mais cruel que para ser completa eu não precisava de uma outra metade para completar e sim me dar por inteira em algo que eu completasse. Foi assim que apareceu, a minha chance de ser completa e de completar alguém, só que a consequência para isso seria eu poder perder aquilo que me era mais precioso... Eu mesma."

**Capitulo 1 - Futuro ou Passado?**

– Senhora Li?... Senhora Li!

Uma bela jovem de 22 anos admirava através da janela de seu quarto a chuva que ficava cada vez mais forte e logo desperta de seus devaneios. – Ah... Sinto muito, sim Xie?

– Está tudo bem com a senhora? Estava tão concentrada olhando a chuva que nem percebeu quando entrei. - Disse a empregada com uma bandeja em suas mãos a olhando intrigada.

– Não, está tudo bem é só que tenho pensado muito nesses dias, só isso. –Diz enquanto se levantara e se sentara na pequena mesa do lado da janela, aguardando para ser servida, a empregada assim o faz e se distancia aguardando até que ela terminasse a refeição, a mesma toma um pouco do suco e mexe na comida e logo depois se levanta atraindo anda mais a atenção da empregada.

– Não vai comer senhora? A comida está tão saborosa, Inu fez o seu prato preferido.

– Não, estou sem fome, leve, por favor. – Diz se encaminhando novamente em direção a janela para observar a chuva que não dava uma única trégua apesar de ser uma época que estavam acostumados a passar sem uma única gota, por isso se sentia intrigada, algo naquele dia estava errado. –Xie, pode por favor, pegar a caixa de fotos para mim? – Disse a interrompendo a tirar a mesa, esta só concorda com a cabeça e vai em direção a porta.

Não demorara muito tempo até que Xie retornara e me entregara uma caixa com algumas fotografias empilhadas, eu, por sua vez, pego-a agradecendo e a coloco na beira da cama, quase que por instinto uma de minhas mãos entra na caixa a procura de uma fotografia em particular, mas acabo não a encontrando, assim abandono a caixa sigo em direção a porta e saio pela primeira vez de dentro do quarto que parecia ser o meu refugio naquele dia tão sombrio.

Descendo as escadas acabo encontrando Sango, nossa camareira, que me olha com uma mistura de preocupação e felicidade, faz a reverência brevemente e me encara com um de seus sorrisos amarelos: – Senhora Li, está tudo bem? Em que posso ajudá-la?

– Você viu a Xie? – Perguntei a cortando, não por falta de educação e sim pelo meu desespero e necessidade em encontrar aquela fotografia, Sango entenderia.

– Vi sim, ela estava indo limpar o seu escritório logo após que desceu com a sua refeição, tem alguma coisa acontecendo Senhora? – Disse vindo em minha direção, acabei apenas dando um sorriso um pouco forçado.

– Tudo bem, obrigada. – E saio em direção ao escritório com passos largos deixando-a um tanto preocupada com a minha pressa um pouco exagerada. Ao chegar ao escritório abro a porta e fito Xie tirando pó de uma das instantes onde ficavam as pilhas de livros sobre história moderna e mitos da história antiga, ela toma um susto em me ver, mas acaba fazendo a reverência e sorrindo segundos depois. – Xie, a foto que procuro não estava... – Acabo sendo interrompida pelos meus olhos que fitam uma pequena fotografia meio amassada em cima da escrivaninha junto com alguns livros e um colar de uma espada cravada em uma flor de cerejeira. – Como isso veio parar aqui? – Pergunto a Xie com a esperança de que ela tivesse a resposta na ponta da língua como sempre tinha, mas ela apenas me olhou sem graça.

– Eu não sei Senhora, sinto muito, quando entrei não reparei que isso estava aqui se não teria guardado, sinto muito mesmo. – Concordei com a cabeça, estava surpresa demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Lentamente fui à escrivaninha, peguei o colar e olhei para a fotografia, estava começando a me sentir um pouco tonta, agora me arrependo de não ter comido direito. De repente ao passar o dedo pela ponta da espada do colar acabo me cortando, quase como automático meus olhos fitam o sangue indo ao chão, pingando uma vez, e de novo, e de novo...

– Oh Meu Deus!... Senhora está tudo bem? ...

_–... Senhora está tudo bem? Sabe me dizer o seu nome? – Um homem ao seu lado de branco a olhava com preocupação enquanto a acompanhava. – Você sofreu um acidente de carro, está no Hospital Denfer, consegue me entender? Sabe qual é o seu nome? – Foi ai então que me senti em movimento, mas eu estava deitada, o que estava acontecendo afinal?. – Nadeshiko... Nadeshiko Natsume... –Foi só o que consegui dizer antes de voltar a ficar tudo escuro. _

_Uma mulher praticamente corria entre os corredores do hospital, praticamente pulou em cima do balcão onde uma das enfermeiras fazia algo no computador. – Onde está a minha filha? Onde ela está?! _

_A enfermeira levantou e encarou a senhora a sua frente. – Acalme-se senhora qual o nome de sua filha? – Ela disse sentando-se novamente e esperando pela resposta para digitar no computador. _

_– O nome da minha filha é Nadeshiko Natsume. – A enfermeira digita rapidamente no computador e se dirige a ela: - UTI, corredor quatro, é só virar a direita e seguir até o final, o médico a aguarda. _

_E a mulher sai com passo largos ao local indicado não ligando para o salto ou sua compostura, ela estava desesperada, afinal a culpa era dela, nunca deveria ter deixado a menina se envolver com aquele rapaz, ela concertaria tudo assim que a filha melhora-se, se ela quisesse ficar com ele, tudo bem, se quisesse dar a luz a aquela coisa, pra ela não mais importava ela só queria ver a filha. Assim que chegara ao final do corredor viu um homem com jaleco branco lendo uma prancheta, assim que ele a vê anda alguns passos para se encontrar com ela. – Sou o Dr. Colin, você deve ser Seika certo? Eu que falei com você ao telefone. _

_Ela só concorda com a cabeça, não estava raciocinando muito bem para ter como dar uma resposta adequada. – Como está minha filha? Eu quero vê-la. _

_– Temo que isso não seja possível, sua filha está sedada, e indo para a sala de cirurgia, está com hemorragia interna devido à forte bancada que levou do acidente, tem que assinar esse documento. – Ele entrega a prancheta e uma caneta, ela por sua vez, não pensa duas vezes e assina no mesmo instante sem ao menos ler o que estava escrito. –Aguarde na recepção, assim que tudo terminar eu venho chama- lá. _

_Depois de quase duas horas sentada naquela cadeira dura da recepção sentindo como se seu corpo já não fosse seu de tanta preocupação, o médico novamente aparece a mulher levanta tão rápido que até o médico se espanta. – Como está minha filha? Já posso vê-la? _

_O médico a olhou e abaixou a prancheta. – Infelizmente a sua filha está... _

–... Está machucada Senhora, deixe-me ver o seu corte! - Quando olho a minha frente vejo Xie, me olhando desesperada. – A senhora está bem? Está doendo muito? Quer que eu chame o médico?

– Não, está tudo bem, só pegue um curativo pra mim, vou lavar minha mão. – É tudo que consigo dizer antes de ir em direção ao lavatório, ao chegar lá fiquei encarando meu reflexo no espelho por alguns minutos, lavei minha mão com cuidado e sai encontrando Xie na porta com um kit de primeiros socorros. – Eu disse para me trazer um curativo, não o hospital inteiro, é só um corte. – Disse dando pela primeira vez naquele dia um risinho verdadeiro que foi retribuído quase instantaneamente.

– Ah, o Senhor Li ligou, eu disse o que tinha acontecido então ele foi breve comigo mesma, ele disse que a conferência foi interessante, que pegava o vôo das 23 h e que estará aqui para o café amanhã de manhã. – Ela disse enquanto eu colocava o curativo, eu queria ter falado com ele, mas como chegará amanhã de manhã tudo bem, foi o que pensei.

– Ok obrigada e a minha reunião das 14h com os acionistas? - Perguntei me dirigindo ao meu quarto em quanto ela me acompanhará.

– Está confirmada, sua roupa e o carro já estão prontos desde manhã como a Senhora ordenou ontem, mas... – Ela parou por um instante e me olhou com preocupação, parei por um momento e a encarei esperando que prosseguisse. – A Senhora está bem para ir trabalhar hoje? Mais cedo estava tão distraída, deixou Sango e há mim um pouco preocupada, além disso mal tocou na sua refeição.

Eu fui em direção a ela, a abracei e em seguida a olhei sorrindo. – Obrigada por ser minha grande amiga, eu estou bem e você sabe como fico esquisita em dias de chuva, é só dar um solzinho que eu já melhoro então não se preocupe, agora prepare o meu banho que tenho uma reunião hoje em que preciso arrasar. Fighting? – Terminei a frase dobrando os braços, colocando eles na frente do peito e fechando minhas mãos, como se fosse uma criança de 12 anos.

Ela repetiu o gesto sorrindo e saio para preparar o meu banho, fiquei alguns minutos no corredor, eu realmente estava me sentindo esquisita, era como se naquele dia alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo, eu só não sabia o que e por que, precisava descobrir só que antes tinha uma reunião para fazer, depois voltaria a pensar nesse assunto.

Antes de ir para o banho passei novamente pelo escritório e voltei à escrivaninha, peguei a fotografia e a encarei, era uma fotografia de um berçário de hospital com dois bebês vestidos de rosa um do ladinho do outro segurando um a mão do outro, sorri e coloquei a fotografia dentro da gaveta junto com o colar. Era tão bom estar em casa, na minha casa.

_A porta da maternidade se abre e lentamente uma mulher adentra e um enorme sorriso se abre ao ver todos aqueles seres pequenininhos, aquele choro que para ela era como se fosse a melhor musica que já ouvira, aquele lugar se tornava seu refúgio em todos os intervalos do expediente do trabalho, andando e brincando com os bebes, ela para em um em especial, ou melhor, em duas em especial, ela nunca tinha visto bebes tão lindos como elas, uma com os olhos verdes como pequenas esmeralda, um pouco impaciente por não parar de se remexer, já a outra com os olhos e graciosidade de uma violeta, uma segurando a mão da outra, foi à cena mais linda que já vira, rapidamente pega a câmera em sua bolsa e bate uma fotografia daquele momento, nunca se esqueceria delas. _

_É despertada de seus devaneios quando vê pelo vidro que dava a maternidade duas pessoas vindo sua direção, rapidamente sai pelos fundos e da à volta ficando escondida a poucos metros deles. Uma delas era uma senhora com uma postura impecável, os cabelos mais brilhantes que já vira e também um olhar tão gelado que a fez estremecer por um instante. Esta encarou as duas indefesas em que acabara de tirar a foto e se virou para o homem. _

_– Chame a representante do orfanato __Sword and Cross, diga que aceito a proposta e que traga os documentos da adoção. _

_– Senhora sem ser desrespeitoso, mas são suas netas, eu sei que foi realmente muito triste o que aconteceu com a Senhorita Nadeshiko, mas ela te deixou dois presentes para recomeçar e você as quer entregar a um orfanato. –Ele diz encarando com olhos tristes as duas através do vidro onde estavam. _

_– Dois presentes? Como ousa dizer isso e não toque no nome da minha filha. – Ela se vira dês costas. – Elas coisas mataram minha filha, quero elas bem longe de mim. Agora faça o que mandei e não me contrarie novamente entendeu? – Ele concorda com a cabeça e sai. _

_A mulher fica ali mais alguns instantes e diz se virando novamente pra elas. – Vou fazer vocês pagarem pelo que fizeram a mim. - E sai sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. _

_Uma revolta toma conta do corpo da mulher, ela novamente entra na maternidade e se dirige as duas pequeninas, segurando as mãos destas. – Calma pequenas, eu vou proteger vocês. – E terminando a frase ela sai em disparada para o que parecia ser os armários dos funcionários e se encontra com outra mulher fechando seu armário. _

_– Yuki! Yuki! – Ela respira e se abana um pouco para conseguir recuperar o fôlego. – Você já sabe que raramente te peço as coisas e quando te peço é por que não tenho ninguém que eu confie mais do que em você._

_A mulher sorri e suspira em derrota. – Eu sei eu sei, pode pedir, aproveita que hoje estou de bem humor, você quer alguma roupa emprestada? Alguma dica de algo? Espera... – Ela coloca as mãos na testa como se tivesse tentando ver alguma coisa. – Já sei! Você foi convidada pra jantar e não sabe o que fazer? Ok deixa comigo, não é a toa que já me casei seis vezes, mas depois terá que me dar esse seu cordão, sabe que o acho realmente encantador. _

_Ela segura com força o colar de um lobo escrito "Future or Past" e a responde. - Não, eu preciso roubar algo. – Ela diz com medo da reação da amiga. _

_– É algo da Chizuku? Por que se for eu quero aquele batom rosa dela. – Ela balança a cabeça negando. – É algo da Karlt? – Ela nega. – Kety? – Ela nega também. – Então afinal, o que quer roubar? – Diz pegando uma lixa que estava em sua bolsa e começando a lixar as unhas._

_Ela respira um pouco e depois diz de uma única vez. – Preciso roubar dois bebês desse hospital e preciso que me ajude. – A amiga deixa a lixa no chão e engasga com a própria saliva. _

_– VOCÊ O QUÊ? _

– VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Diz a mulher se sentando chocada.

– É isso mesmo Chiharu, eu pedi a eles que fizessem um aumento de 30% se não, nossa empresa não fechará o negocio. – Diz a mulher ao se sentar.

Elas são interrompidas pela porta se abrindo e um homem alto, com cabelos loiros e um óculos quase caindo de seu olhos adentra trazendo consigo um bloco de papel que parecia ser um contrato. Chirahu se dirige a ele em desespero.

– Jeremy, a Senhora Li pediu um aumento de 30% no contrato, é muito dinheiro, eles não vão aceitar, estamos falidos. – Ela termina a frase simulando uma queda na cadeira os fazendo rir.

– Não, muito pelo contrário Chiharu acabamos de ficar ainda mais ricos e agora somos um dos maiores acionistas do Japão, Senhora Li aqui está o contrato modificado já assinado pelos diretores, conseguiu mais uma vez. – Termina a frase a entregando o bloco de papel com um enorme sorriso no rosto, causando espanto em Chiharu.

– Como você consegue? Tem que me ensinar esses truques Senhora, também, quem vai resistir ao seu charme, o Senhor Li que não toma conta não. – Ela termina a frase levantando o queixo em gesto de "bobeio, danço" uma expressão muito usada no Brasil para que quem não presta atenção, perde.

Todos riem um pouco até que Jeremy se despede e sai, ficando apenas as duas no escritório.

– Senhora Li, ouvi dizer que a Arthemis dos EUA, vai vir aqui para Tokyo, não era essa a empresa em que o Senhor Li ficou em negociação por quatro semanas? – Ela diz um pouco receosa.

– É sim Chiharu, por quê?- Digo parando de assinar alguns formulários para encará-la.

– Você não acha que foi muito tempo? Digo, uma negociação durar quatro semanas, não estou querendo dizer nada com isso não me entenda mal, é só que disseram que a mulher do dono da Arthemis é muito bonita, e nesse tempo que o Senhor Li ficou lá, ele te ligou todos os dias como prometido? – Ela disse abaixando os olhos.

– Aonde quer chegar com isso Chiharu? – Disse já começando a ficando impaciente.

Ela suspira. – Nada senhora, me desculpe, estou ficando meio doida esses dias. – E assim sai da sala levando suas coisas consigo. É amparada no corredor por alguns funcionários.

– Conseguiu dizer a ela? – Eles perguntam com preocupação.

– Não, não fui capaz, o que vamos fazer? - Ela abaixa a cabeça e todos suspiram perdidos.

Depois de assinar alguns papéis e responder os emails dos sócios, peguei minha bolsa e me dirigi ao elevador, ainda não havia conseguido tirar da cabeça o que Chiharu havia dito, afinal aonde ela queria chegar? Eu já estava ficando louca. Ai sair encontro meu carro já parado em frente à empresa, faço um comprimento ao encarregado de estacioná-lo e me dirijo à sorveteria.

Chegando lá, como sempre peço meu milk shake de baunilha e sento na cadeira perto da janela para admirar a rua, quando nem percebo alguém vindo em minha direção.

– Se...Senhora, quan...to tem...po não há vê...jo. – Diz um garoto de aparentemente 13 anos se dirigindo a mim com um enorme sorriso, tinha olhos cor de mel que brilhavam de uma forma de fazer qualquer um se invejar, com seus cabelos negros, pele branca e uma boca avermelhada era uma versão masculina da branca de neve, uma personagem famosa de histórias infantis.

– Thao, a cada dia fica ainda mais bonito. – Digo lhe retribuindo o sorriso, o fazendo corar. - Vejo que sua fala está cada dia melhor, está lendo regularmente em voz alta os livros que lhe dei? – Digo fingindo estar desconfiada, ele balança em confirmação desesperado.

– Já a está incomodando novamente não é Thao? – Diz uma senhora chegando perto da mesa, o olhando em desaprovação.

– Que isso Senhora Chen, sabe que Thao nunca me incomoda, e a Senhora como tem passado?

– Eu estou bem, um pouco velha, mas vou me acostumando a isso. – Ela termina a frase pondo as mãos nas costa e suspirando causando risos. – Sem querer ser intrometida Senhora, mas alguém lhe deixou isso. – Disse entregando-me um pequeno envelope. – A pessoa disse que a Senhora estaria aqui hoje, eu achei estranho por que faz alguns dias que você não vem, mas quando te vi entrando por aquela porta eu tive a certeza que tinha algo errado, venha Thao vamos deixar a Senhora cuidar de seus assuntos sozinha, qualquer coisa não hesite em me chamar. – Ela diz pegando a mão de Thao e se dirigindo de volta ao balcão.

Abro o envelope e tenho a certeza de que depois de tê-lo aberto alguma coisa ter passado por mim, mas preferi ignorar e ler o que tinha escrito no envelope.

"_Para o futuro entender, _

_o seu passado terá que reverter._

_Se ajuda minha precisar, _

_Saiba que é só me chamar."_

E de dentro do envelope cai um cordão com um lobo escrito "Future or Past" minhas mãos vão à boca e só o que consigo dizer é:

– Não pode ser...

Acabo atraindo atenção de todos e Senhora Chen vem em minha direção apavorada.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa Senhora Li?- Ela pergunta me olhando de baixo em cima procurando eu creio que fosse alguma ferida.

– Senhora Chen quem foi à pessoa que deixou isso aqui e tem muito tempo? – Pergunto levantando, colocando o envelope na bolsa já pronta para sair do local.

– Não muito, eu não sei Senhora, definitivamente nunca a vi por aqui, estava com um boné e roupas largas não deu para reconhecer, sinto muito.

– Tudo bem, eu já vou indo. – Dou um beijo em sua bochecha e saio já olhando em volta para ver se via alguém.

– Espere Senhora Li! Espere! ...

_– Espere Kimberley! – Sou interrompida por alguém vindo em minha direção._

_– Ah, é você Yuki, o que faz aqui? _

_– Você não achou que eu deixaria você fazer essa maluquice sozinha né? Esqueceu do nosso pacto, eu nunca abandono você, nunca. – Ela termina e frase com um sorriso meio torto como se estivesse convencendo a si mesma que aquilo estava correto. _

_– Obrigada. - Digo a abraçando e sendo retribuída. _

_– Agora chega me diga, qual é o seu plano? _

_– Olha eu estava pensando em fazer assim... _

_Duas horas depois Kimberley chega ao balcão da enfermaria._

_– Boa tarde Otami, o Dr. Otaka me pediu para te avisar que é para você levar alguns prontuários na mesa dele antes que ele voltasse da cirurgia na ala três. _

_Ela sorri e concorda pegando alguns prontuários e saindo em direção a sala do Dr., faço um sinal para Yuki, que rapidamente pega o seu laptop e fica alguns segundos com ele e de repente faz um sinal confirmando e fazendo um 5 com a mão, só teria cinco minutos, olho rapidamente para a câmera em cima de mim e ela desativa. Vou em direção ao computador e começo a buscar o código de registro da maternidade. Depois de algum tempo saio de lá e olho novamente para a câmera e depois de alguns segundos ela ativa,bem na hora, finjo estar preenchendo algumas fichas até que Otami aparece novamente. _

_– Nossa, aquela sala está uma bagunça, não sei como o Dr. consegue trabalhar naquilo lá. – Ela diz fazendo alguns gestos nervosos com as mãos e se sentando em sua cadeira. – Ah, obrigada por me avisar, não quero que ele fique reclamando que sou incompetente. _

_– Não foi nada, bom, agora está na minha hora, vou trabalhar mais um pouco, te vejo mais tarde. – Digo me dirigindo ao corredor onde encontro Yuki bebendo um refrigerante. _

_– Nossa demorou hein, conseguiu o código de registro? – Ela diz jogando a lata no lixo e se dirigindo a mim. _

_Começo a balançar um pedacinho de papel. – Acha que eu sou quem? – Digo me fazendo de ofendida. _

_– Acho que você é Kimberley Chen, uma mulher completamente maluca que vai fazer agente ir pra cadeia. – Ela pega o papel e nos dirigimos à maternidade. _

_Antes de chegarmos completamente na maternidade, ela pega o laptop e desliga a câmera, depois de olharmos para ver se não havia ninguém ela pega e conecta o laptop num outro computador ligado a maternidade e digitando o código de acesso invade o sistema e começa a copiar as informações dos bebes. Alguns minutos depois ela olha pra mim e suspira._

_– Pronto amiga, agora o resto é com você, boa sorte, vou esperar lá fora. – Ela termina a frase me dando um rápido abraço e seguindo ao estacionamento. _

_– Agora é tudo ou nada. – Digo respirando fundo e me dirigindo a maternidade._

Entrei no carro e percorri algumas avenidas em busca de algo que nem eu mesma sabia ao certo a chuva que antes havia dado uma possível trégua agora caia com ainda mais fervor, ao avistar uma pessoa andando apressadamente com um capuz cobrindo parte de seu rosto paro o carro em uma calçada próxima a ela, saindo do carro mi dirijo a ela retirando seu capuz.

– Está maluca? – Diz um garoto ao me olhar com raiva e voltar a se tapar e prosseguir em seu caminho.

– Me desculpe. – É só o que consigo dizer sem sucesso de ser ouvida.

De repente, meu celular começa a tomar, me abrigo em uma cabine telefônica que estava a poucos centímetros de mim e o pego atendo-o.

– "Sentiu minha falta, querida?" – Diz uma voz extremamente familiar, só que eu não conseguia decifrar.

– Quem está falando? – Respondo procurando em volta, avisto uma pessoa do outro lado da rua parada como se estivesse ao telefone, só que não conseguia ver seu rosto devido ao guarda chuva que o protegia, tento sair da cabine para ir em direção a ela mais sou impedida pela voz ao telefone.

– "Nem pense em vir até mim, não temos tempo preciso que me ouça, construiu seu presente passando por cima de alguns detalhes do seu passado que agora desencadearão certos preços a serem pagos a Jackack virá lhe cobrar, só que eu posso te ajudar a tentar concertar isso."

– Não estou entendo o que quer dizer e mesmo que seja verdade, porque você estaria tão disposta a me ajudar já que nem te conheço?

– "Estou querendo quitar minha divida com você e salvar a sua vida e a minha, você me conhece mais do que a qualquer pessoa no mundo só finge não se lembrar de mim todos os dias, mas o tempo está acabando você tem até amanhã para se decidir, ligue-me neste mesmo numero e não se esqueça é só até a meia noite de amanhã." – Ao terminar a frase a pessoa desliga o telefone e sai andando em direção a um beco ao lado da rua.

Saio da cabine telefônica não me importando com a chuva e indo em direção ao beco onde a pessoa havia entrado, ao entrar lá não havia ninguém, nem mesmo uma única sombra nem indicio de que alguém havia passado por ali, achei que estava ficando maluca e voltei para o carro me dirigindo para casa.

Ao chegar a casa tomei um longo banho, logo depois desci para jantar, mas estava um pouco sem fome e então fui dormir tinha que estar disposta quando Li chegasse de manhã, assim acabei pegando no sono.

Acordei no meio da noite com um barulho e meus olhos pararam no relógio "03:00 AM", logo depois rodearam o quarto e notei um casaco em cima da cadeira da escrivaninha, com algum esforço me diriji até lá e ao pegar o casaco na mão e cheirá-lo levemente fiquei intrigada.

– Impossível esse casaco só pode ser do... – Sou impedida por duas mãos que me seguram pela cintura me fazendo estremecer de um jeito que só uma pessoa conseguiria. – Shaoran... – É só o que sai de minha boca antes de me virar levemente e ela ser tomada por um longo e apaixonado beijo.

– O que faz aqui á essa hora, Xie disse que só chegaria de manhã. – Disse em meio às tentativas de recuperar o fôlego.

– O vôo adiantou. – Ele sussurra em meus ouvidos me depositando levemente na cama. – Senti tanto a sua falta, já não agüentava mais um minuto se quer longe de você, meu amor.

Abrindo levemente os botões da minha camisola depositando beijinhos por toda parte do rosto eu me sentia completa de novo, como era bom sentir o calor dele junto ao meu, seu cheiro de hortelã que me invadia e me deixava completamente entregue, como eu sentira a falta dele. Sou impedida de meus devaneios quando seu telefone começa a tocar.

– Já volto. – Ele diz depositando-me um beijo, pegando o telefone e se dirigindo a varanda.

Alguns minutos depois ele retorna só que indo em direção a escrivaninha e pegando o casaco.

– Aonde você vai a essa hora? – Digo levantando e abotoando minha camisola novamente.

– Aconteceu uma emergência na empresa todos os acionistas estão indo para lá, vou ir gerenciá-los. – Ele diz vindo em minha direção para que eu abotoasse seu paletó.

– Mas são três da manhã, você tem mesmo que ir. – Digo fazendo desdenho.

– Sinto muito, prometo que amanhã vou te recompensar, serei todinho seu, farei o que você quiser.

– Vou cobrar, vai ver só. – Termino a frase lhe dando um longo beijo.

– Vou pegar o seu carro, tudo bem?

– Claro, aproveita e quando voltar dá uma passadinha lá na empresa pra mim e pega os relatórios que tenho que revisar, é só pedir a Chiharu ela sabe quais são.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Faz uma breve reverencia e saio.

Logo que deito na cama acabo pegando no sono, agora sim estava tudo de volta em ordem e a partir de agora continuaria assim.

Acordei pela manhã com uma incrível disposição, tomei um banho bem longo já imaginando meu dia com Shaoran, desci para tomar o café e encontrei a mesa já posta.

– Nossa estou faminta. – Disse enquanto dava um beijo estalado na bochecha de Xie e me sentava para o café.

– Como sempre, é o Sr. Li estar em casa de novo que a casa é iluminada com seus melhores sorrisos Sra. Li.

– E meu apetite é incrivelmente aumentado, incrível. – Termino a frase já levando a comida à boca me incapacitado de responder qualquer outro comentário que viesse.

O telefone da sala começa a tocar e Xie sai rumo à sala para atendê-lo, ela volta alguns segundos depois muito nervosa.

– Sra. Li telefone pra senhora.

– Pede pra anotar o recado, depois eu retorno. – Digo nem prestando atenção no que ela dizia.

– É... É sobre o Sr. Li, senhora. – Ela diz apontando para a sala.

– O quê? – Levanto rapidamente e me dirijo ao telefone.

Pego o telefone. – Alô?

– "Senhora Li Sakura?"

– Ela mesma, o que aconteceu com o meu marido?

–"Aqui é do Hospital do centro de Tokyo, queríamos falar com a senhora sobre o Sr. Li."

– Hospital? O que aconteceu com o meu marido! Por favor, me diga!

– Preferíamos que a senhora viesse até aqui...

– Eu quero saber agora o que aconteceu com o meu marido!

– Sinto muito te informar, mas o Sr. Li faleceu depois de chegar aqui em nosso hospital esta manhã, tentamos todos os métodos possíveis, mas os ferimentos eram muito graves, sentimos muito.

– Ele... – Foi ai que tudo ficou escuro e nada além de dor e lágrimas havia em meu corpo.

Duas horas depois

– Sra. Li ? Sra. Li ? A senhora pode me ouvir?

Escutava uma voz ao longe, nossa sentia meu corpo pesado, meus olhos queimavam, o que estaria acontecendo comigo afinal. Abri os olhos lentamente e encontrei Xie com seus olhos vermelhos e lacrimejados em minha direção.

– Sra. Li consegue se sentar? – Ela disse me apoiando em seus braços.

Fiz um grande esforço, mas com logo consegui me sentar. – Nossa, tive um pesadelo terrível, nem queira acreditar.

Ela me olhou nervosa e começou a chorar.

– O que houve Xie?

– O seu sonho foi sobre o Sr. Li ?

Espantei-me ao ouvir aquilo, como ela poderia saber. – Foi sim, por quê?

– Não era um sonho senhora, ele realmente sofreu um acidente vindo de seu escritório está manhã e... – A interrompo com um grito.

– Não diga! Não diga mais nada! Não quero ouvir!

– Senhora, eu sinto muito, eu não... – Ela tenta vir em minha direção, mas eu a empurro fazendo com que ela caísse com força no chão.

– Oh Xie, sinto muito, me deixa sozinha, preciso descansar.

– Mas senhora as pessoas tem que ser avisadas para a preparação do...

– Basta! Saia por favor, eu preciso ficar a sós. – Eu disse apontando para a porta e assim ela o fez.

Depois de alguns segundos em que ela saiu me levantei bruscamente e comecei a jogar as coisas no chão e gritar loucamente em meio ao choro.

– Pobre Sra. Li . – Xie e todos os outros empregados choravam ao lado de fora da porta.

Em meio ao choro peguei minha bolsa e a lancei ao chão fazendo com que tudo que havia dentro dela caísse, assim achei o envelope que havia recebido na lanchonete.

"_Para o futuro entender, _

_o seu passado terá que reverter."_

_"Construiu seu presente passando por cima de alguns detalhes do seu passado que agora desencadearão certos preços a serem pagos a Jackack virá lhe cobrar."_

–"Ele realmente sofreu um acidente vindo de seu escritório está manhã."

Será que tinha alguma ligação? Será que a culpa era dela... Será que ela já sabia que isso aconteceria? Ele sofreu o acidente vindo do meu escritório, com o meu carro. Eu precisava descobrir e rápido. Mas antes, eu precisava criar coragem e fazer uma coisa.

Apanhei o carro e me dirigi ao hospital, chegando lá fui direto a recepção.

– Gostaria de ver o Li Shaoran.

Ela demorou alguns segundos digitando no computador, olhou-me por outros míseros segundos e então se dirigiu a mim. – O necrotério fica no segundo corredor à esquerda, o Doutor a aguarda.

Ao terminar o trajeto, avistei o Doutor que estava junto com mais uma pessoa, julguei ser o encarregado do necrotério.

– Sra. Li? Esse é Koyzora o encarregado que a levará para ver o seu marido, a senhora tem certeza que quer vê-lo?

– Tenho. – Fiz um breve aceno de apresentação ao encarregado e ele me dirigiu para dentro, era um lugar gelado e com luz fraca, não muito agradável.

– Com sua autorização enviaremos para a preparação do corpo ou se vocês preferirem o prepará-lo para a cerimônia... – Koyzora dizia enquanto retirava o pano de cima de Shaoran.

– Será que posso ficar a sós com meu marido por alguns minutos?

Os dois se entreolharam e concordaram. – Voltaremos em alguns minutos. – O Doutor disse se encaminhando a saída com Koyzora.

Logo que eles saíram, passei os dedos no rosto arranhado de Shaoran, lágrimas desciam sem eu ao menos poder controlá-las.

_Ele sussurra em meus ouvidos me depositando levemente na cama. – Senti tanto a sua falta, já não agüentava mais um minuto se quer longe de você, meu amor. _

– Me perdoa querido, eu sinto muito, faria qualquer coisa para poder te salvar. – De repente meus devaneios são quebrados pela lembrança:

–_"Ligue-me neste mesmo numero e não se esqueça é só até a meia noite de amanhã."_

Rapidamente apanho o telefone e disco para o numero antes indicado.

– Não precisa ligar querida, já estou aqui. – A voz vem rapidamente de trás de mim me fazendo dar um pulo e me virar em segundos para trás.

– Como você... – Sou interrompida por sua mão levantada.

– Não temos tempo, pelo visto já se decidiu agora vai me deixar ajudar?

– O acidente... Foi pra mim não foi? Era pra eu ter morrido e não ele certo?

– Nossa, você nunca me decepciona, descobriu rápido.

–Por quê?

– Jackack veio acertas as contas com você.

– Por quê? O que eu fiz pra essa tal de Jackack?

– Você realmente não se lembra?

– Não.

– Sinto muito, mas isso terá que descobrir sozinha. Você se decidiu ou não? Não me faça ter perdido meu tempo.

– Ainda não entendo bem quem é você e o que quer e por que essas coisas estão acontecendo comigo, mas Shaoran se eu fizer o que você quer, posso salvá-lo?

– Vai entender tudo quando chegar à hora certa e se você fizer tudo certo, sim Shaoran pode ser salvo, mas isso não será fácil já vou lhe avisando.

– Faço qualquer coisa! Se isso salvará Shaoran é só me dizer o que fazer! – Termino minha frase olhando para Shaoran enquanto meus olhos são invadidos novamente por lagrimas.

– Você está com o cordão?

– Sim. - Procuro-o dentro da bolsa, e o ergo em sua direção. – Aqui está.

– Coloque-o. – Assim o faço. – Esse cordão irá lhe guiar, ele será os seus olhos e... Suas memórias.

– Como assim? – Pergunto-lhe pegando o pingente do colar e o encarando.

– Eu te mandarei para onde tudo começou você terá que concertar a sua história, só que como o presente que fica aqui o seu passado também ficará você não se lembrará de nada, nada do que já tenha vivido esse é o único jeito.

– Mas então como saberei o que terei que concertar?

– É ai que vem a parte difícil, você não saberá totalmente, mas o cordão lhe dará alguns sinais e em alguns momentos necessários lhe dará algumas memórias, mas o veredicto será dele, tentarei lhe ajudar daqui, mas receio que não poderei fazer muito.

– E o que você ganha com isso? E por que nunca consigo ver seu rosto? – Digo tentando ver através do capuz que usava.

– Eu ganho a nossa liberdade e se me vir você nunca desvendará o nosso mistério por conta própria.

– Uma única vez, deixe-me saber quem você é, eu não me lembrarei de você mesmo.

– Você tem que ir, farei tudo que puder por aqui. – Ela me dá um abraço e sussurra em meu ouvindo. – Boa sorte, Sak-chan.

Meus olhos se arregalam, a única pessoa que me chamava assim era... Quando ela se afasta consigo ver seus olhos e a surpresa toma conta de mim, mas antes que eu consiga pronunciar qualquer palavra ela segura em meu colar e pronuncia em voz alta.

– PAST! SHE IS BACK!

E tudo fica escuro novamente, nada será como antes, Shaoran não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem entre nós, salvarei a sua vida. Eu prometo.

Continua.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

annyeong ~~  
Bom, resolvi juntar os três antigos capítulos em um só, por que assim fica mais fácil e melhor para todos.  
A partir de agora, todos os capítulos serão maiores fazendo assim com que os detalhes e as descrições sejam mais satisfatórias.  
Duvidas? Críticas? Opiniões? Estou sempre aberta a todas elas. Minha primeira fics postada então espero que sejam bons comigo. .  
Até o próximo capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 2

"Você permanece no meu coração mais profundo que uma cicatriz, então não posso apagar você." – FT. Island- (Severely)

**Capitulo 2 – **2 anos antes.

Andando por entre uma estrada de chão a alguns metros da estação de trem com um sol escaldante em cima de mim eu me perguntava como eu poderia ser tão burra, sair de casa sem ao menos ter a certeza de que eu conhecia a nova cidade, mas eu não iria desistir assim tão fácil eu tinha tudo sobe controle, tinha o endereço, minha bagagem, dinheiro para um taxi... Só precisava descobrir aonde eu poderia pegar um taxi o que nesse lugar deserto era pouco provável.

Continuei caminhando mais alguns metros até avistar uma ponte que dava para a cidade, soltei o ar em alivio, finalmente conseguiria chegar ao meio urbano o resto seria fácil, seria só perguntar aonde poderia pegar o taxi, mostrar o endereço, acertar tudo com o dono e... Meus pensamentos são interrompidos quando avisto um garoto na beirada da ponte, será que ele iria pular? Como se respondesse aos meus pensamentos ele chega mais perto da beira, sim ele iria pular, eu não poderia permitir. Larguei minhas bagagens e corri em sua direção.

– Ei! Menino! Não faça isso! – Foi tudo que consegui dizer antes de me dar conta que já estava ao lado dele segurando seu braço.

– O que acha que está fazendo, me solte! – Ele balançava os braços tentando se soltar, porém eu o segurava fortemente fazendo assim ser um movimento inútil.

– Não vale a pena você tirar a sua vida, ela é muito preciosa pra você fazer isso! – Eu o tentava puxar para o meio da ponte, porém ele resistia.

– Não se meta na minha vida, você nem me conhece!

Em um dos puxões que ele dava para recuperar o seu braço eu perdi o equilíbrio e o acabarei trazendo-o comigo em minha queda, fomos os dois para dentro do rio, fechei os olhos esperando o pior. Alguns segundos depois eu me debatia na água tentando prender a respiração e fechar a boca para não engolir ainda mais água do que já havia ingerido.

– Ei, acalme-se, para de se debater e fique de pé. – Senti uma mão puxando-me pela cintura e me colocando de pé, foi ai então que percebi que só sentia a água até a minha cintura, então ao abrir os olhos o encontrei encarando-me com um sorriso, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sou interrompida pela retirada das mãos e pelo seu incontrolável riso.

– Muito bom você acaba de fazer ficarmos igual a dois pintinhos molhados, está feliz agora senhorita "não vale a pena você tirar a sua vida", você achou mesmo que eu tentaria me matar nesse poçinho?

Corei instantaneamente e comecei a dar pequenos socos em minha cabeça. – Me, me desculpe, eu, não sabia, sou, nova por aqui. – Afinal por que eu gaguejava tanto, eu não era assim.

– Me deve 26,000 ienes.(Equivalente a R$500) – Ele estende a mão e prossegue quando encontra meus olhos em total confusão. – Para secar minhas roupas é claro, essas roupas são caras.

– Mas eu...

– Você não tem? Ashi, então me paga na próxima vez que nos vermos. – Ele da os ombros e começa a se retirar do pequeno rio, pequeno literalmente.

– Espera! – Vou em sua direção, mas não olhando para o fundo fazendo com que assim eu tropeçasse e caísse em cima dele nos derrubando novamente.

– Ta muito difícil eu conseguir não ficar molhado! – Ele diz me levantando novamente e me olhando com desaprovação.

– É... Foi um acidente dessa vez, não tenho culpa se esse rio é cheio de pedras! – Digo dobrando os braços e levantando o queixo.

– Nossa, ela sabe falar! – Ele finge estar intimidado. – Se já acabou de me derrubar por hoje eu vou indo, agente se molha mais amanhã.

– Será que poderia me dizer aonde fica a parada de Taxi? – Perguntei antes que ele se afastasse.

– E porque eu te diria? Você me derrubou duas vezes além de ter se intrometido na minha vida e além de tudo você é absolutamente fora do padrão de meninas que eu ajudaria.

Olhei para mim mesma e percebi que mesmo molhada meu corpo não havia tantas curvas definidas, corei quase que instantaneamente.

– Tudo bem eu faço isso sozinha. – Passo por ele o deixando com um sorrisinho sarcástico enquanto ele me observava.

– Espera eu te ajudo, mas são mais 26,000 ienes.- Eu o olho em desaprovação. – É brincadeira, mas agora você fica me devendo duas.

– Você é algum tipo de ladrão na cidade ou algo assim? – Pergunto enquanto nos retirávamos finalmente de dentro do rio.

– Só nas horas vagas. – Ele pisca para mim recebendo meu olhar torto em resposta. - Sou Eriol Hiiragizawa, muito prazer. – Ele estende a mão em minha direção.

– Sakura Kinomoto. – Retribuo o gesto apertando sua mão.

– E então senhorita Sakura, o que a trás em Tokyo? – Ele disse enquanto nos encaminhávamos de volta à estrada.

– Liberdade, achei que já estava na hora de eu trilhar meu caminho sozinha.

– Espera, uma pirralha como você achou que poderia se virar sozinha em uma cidade como Tokyo?

– Ei! Pirralha não!Fique sabendo que em Tomoeda eu era uma das maiores da turma. – Digo lhe dando um soco de leve no braço.

– Nossa não quero nem imaginar a altura das outras garotas. Então onde está sua bagagem se você tiver uma.

– Minha bagagem! Tinha me esquecido dela! – Saio correndo em direção aonde eu me lembrava que havia deixado minha bagagem o deixando para trás confuso.

Chegando ao local a encontro jogada exatamente aonde eu havia deixado, pegando-a volto em direção a Eriol que ao me ver chegar com a bagagem começa a rir.

– A culpa é sua por me fazer acreditar que iria pular fazendo com que eu jogasse minha bagagem pelo chão, agora vamos logo porque eu já estou cansada, molhada e querendo ou não a culpa é toda sua.

Ele faz um reverencia e indica com os braços a estrada diz: - Depois de você.

Alguns minutos depois já nos encontrávamos no período urbano, ele sempre me provocando, apesar disso não sabia explicar o fato de que eu me sentia bem perto dele tirando as circunstâncias de como nos conhecemos.

Já no que parecia ser o ponto de taxi ele parou, me encarou e sorriu dizendo: - Bom, aqui estamos, é aqui que eu me despeço e apesar de tudo foi um prazer lhe conhecer senhorita Sakura. - Terminando sua frase ele se vira de costas e sai andando.

– Espera! Tenho uma ultima pergunta. – Ele ao ouvir minha voz para, se vira e concorda com a cabeça. – O que estava fazendo lá? Digo, na ponte, o que fazia naquela ponte?

Ele põe as mãos no queixo por alguns segundos como se analisasse se poderia me contar ou não, mas depois prossegue. – Liberdade, acho que procuramos as mesmas coisas senhorita Sakura, quem sabe essas mesmas coisas não nos levem a nos encontrarmos de novo. – Termina sua frase piscando para mim e saindo me deixando perdida em meus pensamentos.

Logo meus pensamentos são cortados pela chegada do taxi.

– Em que posso ajudá-la? – Ele perguntou saindo do carro e se dirigindo a mim.

– Será que pode me levar a este lugar? – Retiro um papel amassado do bolso do casaco e lhe entrego.

– Claro. – Ele olha minha bagagem, me olha de baixo em cima com a sobrancelha levantada, mas logo depois da os ombros e diz. – Deixe que eu me encarregue disso. – Pegando minha bagagem e colocando no porta-malas. Era uma mala pequena, eu nem tinha tantas roupas assim e as que eu tinha eu mesma havia costurado.

Enquanto eu olhava para fora da janela meus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas, como um lugar poderia ser tão bonito, havia parques, prédios magníficos, muitas pessoas passando para todos os lugares, umas apressadas outras andavam apenas com o que parecia ser uma caminhada do dia a dia, era incrível, eu finalmente estava sentindo a liberdade que eu tanto desejei a minha vida inteira.

Após algum tempo o taxi parou e eu me retirei, ao olhar ao redor fico um pouco receosa, digamos que a entrada não era tão acolhedora, o jardim era sem vida se havia grama era muito pouco por que eu quase não a via, as flores todas já murchas lutavam para permanecerem vivas e a árvore com seus galhos já sem folha e vida tentava ao máximo viver mais do que aquela estação. Talvez a parte de dentro seja melhor eu pensei e movida por este pensamento dei o dinheiro ao taxista e pegando minha mala me dirigi à entrada do prédio.

O interior era ainda mais assustador e morto do que o jardim, as paredes eram todas pintadas com um tipo de cinza desbotado com muitas rachaduras em volta, havia um carpete logo na entrada de cor vermelha, varias lâmpadas espalhadas pelo teto, algumas já queimadas, havia também varias poltronas espalhadas e na parte esquerda várias caixas de correios enumeradas. Ao analisar a parte direita do local eu percebo um balcão em que uma senhora lendo o que parecia ser um livro de crochê nem percebera que eu havia entrado, me encaminho até lá.

– Com licença... – Digo chamando atenção dela que ao me notar abaixa o livro e da um sorriso amarelado.

– Oh querida, em que posso ajudá-la?

– Sou Sakura Kinomoto, vim por causa do apartamento. – Digo lhe entregando uma pasta com os documentos que havia recebido.

– Ah! Sakura, eu estava esperando por você, venha, vamos depressa estou louca para te mostrar o seu apartamento. – Ela disse pegando as chaves e me chamando para acompanhá-la por um corredor que dava a um elevador. – Você deu sorte, vai ficar com o melhor apartamento do prédio, as outras moradoras se matariam por ele.

– Hum...

O elevador era um pouco apertado, mas coube-nos sem que ficássemos uma esbarrando na outra e a senhora parecia ser simpática, apesar de tudo não estava tão ruim. Parece que lendo meus pensamentos o elevador parou.

– Fiquei positiva cedo demais. – Murmurei.

– O que disse querida? – Ela me perguntou sorrindo.

– Nada, eu não disse nada. – Disse rapidamente retribuindo o sorriso.

Não demorou alguns segundos e o elevador voltou a funcionar. – Não se preocupe, ele para às vezes, é normal. – Ela acrescentou enquanto o elevador abria.

– Desculpa, mas qual é o seu nome? – Eu perguntei assim que saímos de lá.

– Ah, desculpe a falta de educação, Sango Hiketsu, querida. – Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela parou em frente a uma porta, ela era a do meio do andar, em cada lado havia mais uma porta e ao olhar me volta me dei conta que só havia essas três portar no andar inteiro, tirando é claro á da escada de incêndio.

– Chegamos, seja bem vinda a sua nova casa. - Ao terminar sua frase ela gira a maçaneta e abre a porta deixando espaço suficiente para que eu passasse e assim o fiz.

Ao entrar no apartamento um sorriso abriu em meu rosto, talvez ela tivesse razão quando disse que esse era o melhor apartamento, havia uma sala media com uma televisão e uma cômoda, havia também um sofá grande em frente à TV, ao lado da sala havia uma copa que havia uma mesa pequena e duas cadeiras ao lado de uma janela, depois vinha à cozinha mobiliada, havia um banheiro no corredor, no fim do corredor era o quarto com uma cama de casal, um guarda roupa e cômoda. Em relação à estética as paredes não havia quase nenhum rachado, a cor era um tipo de pêssego só que mais neutro, as cortinas eram de renda bege, era exatamente como havia pensado, simples e aconchegante e pelo preço era perfeito.

– Você gostou querida? - Ela perguntou enquanto me observava andar de um lado para o outro o observando.

– Eu adorei, é perfeito. – Eu disse pegando em suas mãos e sorrindo.

– Que bom, e o melhor, você só possui vizinhos que não dão trabalho nenhum, te dou a minha palavra, eles são uns anjos. – Ela retribui o sorriso, mas novamente antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela me da um tampinha de conforto nas mãos e começa a se retirar. – Bom agora tenho que ir, trabalhos lá embaixo, qualquer coisa é só me chamar, acho que você precisa de um banho e tirar essas roupas úmidas, tem toalhas no armário do banheiro. – Antes que ela pudesse ver o vermelhão que apareceu em meu rosto ela se retirou, como só agora eu poderia ter me esquecido que eu ainda estava molhada.

– Espera, era por isso que o taxista me olhou de baixo em cima, eu havia esquecido que eu havia me molhado. É mesmo, pra onde será que Eriol poderia ter ido molhado daquele jeito também? Curioso. – Digo pegando minha mala e me dirigindo ao banheiro.

Logo após um bom e relaxante banho, optei por colocar um vestidinho tomara que caia florido só com a parte do bojo lisa na cor bege e uma presilha de flor pegando minha franja, querendo ou não o dia estava indiscutivelmente quente eu não seria doida de colocar uma roupa pesada, depois decidi olhar mais uma vez o apartamento era bem quieto, será que os vizinhos não estão? E como será que eles são? Provavelmente deve ser um casal na direita e uma solteirona à esquerda, nos filmes geralmente são assim, espera, isso são nos filmes de terror, é melhor eu parar de pensar nisso e comprar algo para comer, só que antes precisaria descobrir aonde tinha um mercado, então peguei uma bolsa que estava guardada dentro da mala, coloquei minha carteira, meu celular e alguns itens básicos e desci até a recepção.

– Senhora Sango, será que poderia me ajudar? – Eu perguntei a encontrando lendo o mesmo livro na mesma posição, que trabalho mais pesado esse dela.

– Claro querida, algum problema com o apartamento? – Ela perguntou abaixando o livro sorrindo.

– Não é isso, o apartamento é perfeito, é só que eu pensei em comprar algo pra comer, só que eu não sei...

– Aonde tem um mercado, não se preocupe querida é aqui pertinho, olha é só você seguir a rua da direita até o final, quando chegar ao parque central você verá logo à esquerda o mercado.

– Ah sim, muito obrigada. Eu volto logo. – Disse deixando como deixa um sorriso.

Ao sair do prédio e tomar o rumo indicado eu observei a rua enquanto caminhava, era calma, ninguém na rua, rodeada por prédios de todos os lados, alguns bem conservados, outros coloridos e chamativos, era como a rua de um daqueles festivais, só que o tema era prédios, você encontrava de todas as formas, gostos e cores, e eu morava no mais assustador deles, é eu tinha uma sorte invejável.

Parei por um instante quando avistei o parque central, era lindo, com uma cerejeira enorme no centro e vários banquinhos em volta dava um toque de charme e leveza no local. Tinha uma área com balanços e alguns escorregadores, a grama era verde e as flores coloriam o local, tive que piscar algumas vezes para poder conseguir desviar meus olhos, respirei o ar aromatizado que vinha de lá e sem resistência decidi ir até lá. Ao me sentar no balanço em frente à cerejeira apanhei meu celular e comecei a tirar algumas fotos do lugar, eu me sentia tão bem, era relaxante, era exatamente o meu sonho de liberdade e eu podia jurar que sentia meu cordão me dizer que aquele lugar era especial, acho que o calor estava afetando minha mente. Depois de tirar algumas fotos resolvi voltar ao meu caminho, mas antes que eu conseguisse acabo esbarrando em alguém e derrubando minha bolsa no chão espalhando assim tudo que havia nela.

– Olhe por onde anda. – Ouvi a voz dizer antes de abaixar e pegar seu celular e continuar caminhando. Nem tive tempo de encará-lo.

– Desculpe. – Coloquei meus pertences dentro da bolsa de novo, me levante e fiz uma reverencia, mas quando olhei em volta não havia mais ninguém.

– Mal educado. – Bufei antes de ouvir minha barriga roncar. – Tenho que comer logo, to morrendo de fome. – E me dirijo ao mercado após avistá-lo.

_Estúdio fotográfico._

– Chefe, finalmente você chegou! – Diz o assistente correndo em direção ao homem que acabara de adentrar na sala recebendo em resposta ao comentário um olhar fulminante de desaprovação. – É claro que você pode chegar a hora que quiser isso que faz você ser o melhor. – Ele termina a frase fazendo um tinindo e sorrindo.

– Já está tudo pronto? – Ele diz se dirigindo para perto do estúdio fotográfico.

– Claro, cenário pronto, câmeras testadas e a modelo o aguarda. – Ele diz tentando acompanhá-lo.

Ele para ao entrar no cenário, em que todos já estavam devidamente posicionados e se vira para o assistente. – Você chama isso de representação de sonho?! Isso está parecendo mais uma representação de "Querendo envelhecer"! – Ele aponta para o cenário que continha a modelo com um vestido todo de babado na cor bege em o que parecia ser uma poltrona onde atrás havia uma parede com vários quadros pendurados.

– Mas... – O assistente tentava se justificar sem muito sucesso.

– Mas nada, limpe tudo, não vou fotografar nesse cenário. – Ele diz virando de costas e se retirando quando é impedido por uma voz.

– E onde você irá fotografar? Sabe que o prazo é até amanhã. – O seu chefe entrara pela porta e ouvira a conversa não gostando nada do que havia acontecido.

– Eu não fotografarei esse lixo, encontrarei um novo cenário e suas fotos serão entregues até amanha. Tem a minha palavra. - E assim se retira.

Ele vai em direção a um corredor vazio que havia pela área esquerda do estúdio e ao ver que estava sozinho se encosta-se a uma das paredes e respira lentamente.

– O que esta acontecendo com você afinal, eu tenho hora marcada na manicure, não posso ficar a seu dispor toda vez que dá um desses chiliques. – Diz uma voz que ao ser notada já estava vindo de seu lado.

– Você sabe sobre meus apelidos? – Ele diz com um sorrisinho sarcástico a segurando pelos braços.

– Qual deles, o conquistador, casa nova, matador...? – Ela o encara meio confusa.

– O três segundos.

– Ah, que você pode seduzir qualquer garota em três segundos, claro, mas ele não funcionara comigo. – Ela diz com um sorriso debochado.

Ao ouvir a frase ele a solta e passa a mão em seus cabelos castanhos rebeldes. – Sabe, eu tenho uma ferida em meu coração causada pelo meu pai que viveu sua vida amando seu primeiro amor que nunca apareceu e esquecendo de mim e minha, eu não acreditava até encontrar você... – Ele a encara passando a mão em seu rosto. – Você é diferente de todas, por você meu coração bate de uma forma que não sei explicar, eu te amo.

Ela fica corada instantaneamente e seus olhos começam a brilhar.

_"Um..." _Ele lentamente vai chegando perto do rosto dela e ela fecha os olhos em resposta.

Ele retira um fio de cabelo de seus olhos e faz um carinho em sua bochecha chegando cada vez mais perto. _"Dois..."_

"Atenda o telefone porfavor, porfavor, porfavor. Atenda o telefone..." – São interrompidos pelo telefone que toca.

– Que droga. – Ele rosna quase imperceptivelmente.

Ele fica a encarando esperando que ela atendesse a chamada, mas ela não o faz e sim fica o encarando confusa.

– Não vai atender? – Ela diz apontando para o bolso dele.

– Mas esse toque não é do meu... – Quando este coloca a mão no bolso senti um objeto, ainda mais confuso ele faz um sinal com a mão e se vira atendendo o celular. – Alô?

– _Oi? Onde você está? _– A voz do outro lado da linha era feminina e muito doce.

– Quem é você? – Sua voz era tão amarga que acho que dava para sentir através da linha.

– _Você está com meu telefone. _–Diz hesitante.

– Como o seu celular foi parar dentro do meu bolso? – Ele praticamente rosna ao telefone.

_– Eu não sei. Eu só o queria de volta, onde você está? _

– Estou ocupado. – E desliga o telefone.

A mulher o encara confusamente. – Era engano. – Ele diz sorrindo e chegando perto dela novamente. – Onde estávamos? – Ele segura em seu rosto e ela novamente fecha os olhos, ele chega a centímetro de seus lábios, fecha os olhos e...

– Chefe! Finalmente te achei! – O assistente aparece correndo pelo corredor os alcançando fazendo que assim eles se afastassem.

– Mas que diabos! O que foi agora? – Ele grita ao ver o assistente.

– Desculpa senhor, mas o Assessor ligou e disse que o prazo mudou, é até as 16 horas de hoje. – Ele diz recuperando o fôlego.

– O quê?! – Ele diz se retirando com o assistente tentando acompanhá-lo e deixando a mulher com cara de poucos amigos.

Meia hora o homem adentra ao seu escritório vendo seu assistente rindo olhando um pequeno aparelho muito familiar.

– Do que você tanto ri? – Ele pergunta se sentando do beirada da mesa observando o assistente.

– Essa... Essa menina é muito engraçada, ela tem uma lista de piadas no bloco de nota. – Termina a frase com outra gargalhada recebendo um olhar mortal.

– Para de bisbilhotar o celular dos outros.

– Como eu disse ela é muito engraçada. – Ele diz como se nem tivesse ouvido o chefe.

– E ela ligou de novo?

– Exatamente cinco vezes senhor, tem certeza que não vai atendê-lo? – Ele pergunta desviando os olhos para encarar o chefe.

– Eu não, ela que quis colocar o celular no meu bolso. Se eu falasse com ela de novo eu diria a ela... – Ele diz se levantando e levantando o dedo indicador. -...

"Atenda o telefone porfavor, porfavor, porfavor. Atenda o telefone..." – São interrompidos pelo telefone que toca novamente.

– Então é a sua chance senhor. – Ele atende a chamada e joga o senhor em cima do chefe.

– O quê?! Eu não você atendeu, você resolve. – Ele diz jogando o celular de volta para o assistente.

– Eu não! – Ele joga o celular novamente ao chefe.

– Eu estou mandando você resolver. – Ele joga novamente ao assistente que suspira e coloca o telefone no ouvido.

– Alô?

– _SEU GROSSO! COMO VOCÊ DESLIGA O MEU TELEFONE NA MINHA CARA! EU VOU TE DENUNCIAR POR ROUBO!_ –Grita no telefone fazendo com que o assistente afastasse o ouvido do aparelho.

– Como assim você desligou o celular na cara dela Senhor? – Ele sussurra ao chefe que só boceja em resposta.

– Aqui é o assistente dele, por favor, não me culpe pelo que ouve só quero ajudar você. – Ele diz com receio.

– _Ah, desculpe é que o seu chefe é um mal educado, eu só quero meu celular de volta vou buscá-lo, onde você está?_

– Você conhece a sorveteria perto da praça?

Hesita um pouco em responder. – Hum... Claro, por quê?

– O encontre lá às 15 horas, ele irá te entregar o celular.

– _Jura? Ah! Ok então, as 15, por favor, não se atrase. _

– Não atrasará muito Prazer.

– _Obrigada._ – E assim desliga o aparelho e o assistente suspira.

– Pronto resolvido. – Ele diz colocando o celular na mesa.

– O que você disse pra ela? Mandou ela comprar outro celular ou disse que o celular já era com risada maléfica? – Ele chega mais perto do assistente como se o que fosse ouvir fosse um segredo.

– Senhor você estava do meu lado, se eu tivesse rido maleficamente o senhor com certeza teria ouvido. Mas não disse nada demais, só disse que você a encontraria na sorveteria às 15 horas para entregar o celular. – Ele diz pegando suas pastas de cima da mesa e se dirigindo a saída.

– Ei! Como assim eu?! Pode ir sonhando, eu não vou! – Ele diz se sentando em sua cadeira cruzando os braços.

– Eu sei que você vai, até mais tarde senhor. – E assim se retira da sala.

O homem que permanecera na sala espiava o celular esticando o pescoço por cima da mesa até que não resistiu e o apanhou. Minutos depois ria descontroladamente.

Ele recupera o fôlego e se dirigia a pasta de fotos. – Que menina estranha, não tem foto dela. – Ele diz ao olhar foto por foto até parar em uma em especial. – Espera...

Ele fica olhando a foto até que de repente concorda com algo com a cabeça apanha as chaves do carro e sua bolsa com seus acessórios fotográficos e se dirige em direção à sorveteria. O assistente ao o ver partir só ri e diz – Eu sabia.

Minutos depois ele já estava sentado em uma mesa perto da vidraça a aguardando, ainda faltavam 10 minutos. Ele começou a analisar o local, as pessoas, parou os olhos em uma garota que estava sentada a sua frente, em seu cabelo havia um laço, afinal quantos anos ela tinha, dois? Ele não pode conter o riso, ele continuou a analisá-la, ela tomou mais um pouco de seu Milk shake, ela parecia estar muito irritada não parava de balançar os pés, quem quer que fosse a pessoa que ela estava esperando ele sentia muito pena, devia ser um pobre coitado porque pra ter contato com aquele tipo de gente era muita falta de sorte. De repente ela se levantou, foi em direção ao telefone na bancada da sorveteria e discou realmente a pessoa que ela estava esperando...

"Atenda o telefone porfavor, porfavor, porfavor. Atenda o telefone..." – Ele já perdera a conta de quantas vezes o celular cortara seu raciocínio e razão.

– Alô?

– _Onde você está?_

– Na sorveteria, onde você está?

– Na sorveteria também, em qual mesa você está? – De repente a mulher do telefone começa a se vira, espera, não podia ser ela...

Assim que os dois se viram ela acenou e o encarou. – É você?

Ele só concordou com a cabeça. É, podia ser ela... Ela desliga o telefone, agradece a dona e vem em sua direção pega suas coisas da outra mesa e se senta em sua frente.

– Muito obrigada por cuidar do meu celular, agora já pode devolver. –Eu digo estendendo a mão.

Ele abre a boca para falar, mas um menino ao passar esbarra em seu pé o atrapalhando.

– Olhe por onde anda. – Ele diz ao menino.

_"Olhe por onde anda. – Ouvi a voz dizer antes de abaixar e pegar seu celular e continuar caminhando. Nem tive tempo de encará-lo."_

– Espera, você é o cara que esbarrou em mim, por isso você está com meu celular, você é o mal educado que esbarrou em mim! – Eu digo apontando o indicador em sua direção.

– Você é a distraída, ta explicado, distraída desse jeito obvio que perde tudo. – Ele diz dobrando os braços.

– Me devolve o meu celular. – Ela estica o braço para tentar apanhá-lo, mas ele é mais rápido.

– Ainda não, quero que me faça um favor. – Ele diz balançando o celular.

– Não faço nada pra você. – Eu digo o encarando.

– Então não vai se importar se eu jogar seu celular fora. – Ele diz estendo o braço para arremessá-lo em uma lixeira próxima.

– Não! – Digo tentando impedi-lo. – O que você quer?

Ele mexe por alguns segundos no celular e depois o vira para ela. – Esse lugar, preciso que me leve nesse lugar.

Analiso a foto e depois desvio meus olhos para ele. – Só isso? Se eu te levar para esse lugar você devolve o meu celular?

Ele concorda com a cabeça. – Feito. – Digo estendendo o braço.

Ele olha o braço estendido por alguns segundos sem entender, mas depois aperta sua mão.

Me levando e pego minhas coisas e olho para ele.– Vamos logo. – Assim começo a me retirar, sendo rapidamente seguida por ele.

Nos retiramos da sorveteria e atravessamos a rua chegado ao parque, vou em direção ao balanço e sento, ele me olha totalmente confuso.

– O que está fazendo? Disse que me levaria ao lugar. – Ele diz impaciente.

– E levei, aqui estamos à foto foi tirada exatamente olhando daqui, vem cá, vem cá olhar. – O chamo com um aceno.

– Eu não vou me sentar ai. – Ele diz fazendo cara de poucos amigos.

– Larga de bobeira e se senta aqui por um minuto. – Vou em sua direção e apanho seu braço o puxando e o colocando em um dos balanços me sentando no balanço ao lado. – Apenas respire e deixe que seus olhos te guiem pelo local, foi exatamente assim que eu fiz.

Depois de alguns minutos de resistência ele finalmente começou a encarar o local, olhou os banquinhos em volta, olhou as flores, os balanços onde estavam, as flores que davam um charme especial ao local e finamente seus olhos pararam na enorme cerejeira central, o sol dava um efeito ainda mais belo a aquela árvore naquele fim de tarde, o vento fazia com que suas folhas caíssem lentamente fazendo um efeito ainda mais fabuloso. Ele não acreditou no que viu.

– Nossa. – Foi só sua reação depois de analisar tudo.

– Lindo né, eu me apaixonei por aqui depois que vi esse parque, está valendo totalmente a pena.

– O que esta valendo totalmente a pena? – Ele me perguntou curioso.

– A minha tão sonhada liberdade. – Eu disse o encarando sorrindo.

Ele ficou me olhando por alguns segundos. Foi então que sem perceber senti meu corpo todo estremecer aqueles olhos eram tão...

Um choro de criança de repente nos interrompeu e eu rapidamente olhei para a direção do choro e avistei uma criança sentada em um dos banquinhos então fui em direção a ela.

– O que houve? – Disse me agachando pra tentar ficar da mesma altura.

– Não consigo abrir meu bolha-bolhas. – E volta a chorar.

– Calma, eu abro pra você. – E pego o pequeno vidrinho de fazedor de bolhas e o abro estendendo a ele. – Ai, assim?

Ele me olha sorrindo e acena com a cabeça. – Muito obrigada moça. – Ele pega rapidamente o frasco e faz a primeira bolha.

Ao me virar para voltar onde eu estava sinto algo puxando meu vestido.

– Moça você gosta de bolhas? – Ele pergunta com seus olhinhos ainda lacrimejados.

– Gosto muito, por quê? – Eu pergunto me agachando próxima a ele.

– Claro. – Digo batendo às mãos recebendo outro frasco de fazedor de bolhas.

Enquanto isso o homem a olhava sem entender muito coisa, estava longe demais para ouvir a conversa, mas os viu brincar com as bolhas. Elas já estavam espalhadas por todos os lados alguns minutos depois. Ele ficou olhando aquela cena, ela fazendo bolhas com o garotinho, o sol dava um efeito ainda mais magnífico enquanto a cerejeira atrás deles fazia um cenário espetacular. Sem pensar duas vezes ele apagou a câmera em sua bolsa que sempre carregara e começou a tirar fotos, o sonho dela era apenas ser livre, ter sua liberdade e não a nada mais puro e simples do que isso era exatamente o que o cenário demonstrava.

Foi ai então olhei e ele pareceu estar olhando o brilho que eu tinha certeza que estava em meus olhos, mesmo sem saber explicar o por que. _"Um..."_

Fiz uma bolinha na direção dele e sorri, sendo pela primeira vez até aquele momento retribuída com um sorriso ainda mais espetacular pelo dono daqueles olhos âmbares, sem perceber eu estava corada, o que havia naqueles olhos afinal? Eu não conseguia entender. Sentia como se meu corpo todo clamasse por ele. _"Dois..."_

O menino pegou outro frasquinho dentro da sacola que colocara no banco e me entregou e apontou para ele, sorri e fui em sua direção.

– Vai te matar se tentar? – Disso estendendo o objeto a ele.

Ele encarou por alguns segundos, guardou a maquina na bolsa e pegou o objeto abrindo e tentando fazer uma bolha que não saio causando risos no menino e em mim, assim ele tentou fazer outra que saio perfeitamente.

– Viu não é tão ruim ser legal uma vez na vida. – Eu disse sorrindo.

– Mas a minha bolha ainda é melhor que todas as suas. – Ele diz levantando o queixo.

– Aé? Então olha só essa daqui. – Me preparei para fazer outra enquanto ele ficou me analisando.

_"Três... Em apenas três segundos, acho que me apaixonei."_

Continua.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

anneyong ~~  
Críticas? Duvidas? Opiniões?

Os capítulos provavelmente serão postados de 15 em 15 ão o próximo cap. deve sair dia 30/06 então fiquem ligados. ,


	4. Capitulo 3

"É tarde demais para escapar dessa doçura. Você acha que o seu amor suave pode me proteger? É como se eu estivesse em um labirinto. Olhe nos meus olhos, segura minha mão e não solte mais." – Bunny Style (T-ara)

**Capitulo 3 **

– _Papai? – Uma voz suave o chamava enquanto batia na porta sem resposta. _

_Assim, ela abre alguns centímetros a porta para olhar o recinto e confirma não haver ninguém ali. – Onde será que ele está? _

_Entrando no recinto ela vai em direção a uma mesa de escritório a direita perto de uma janela de vidro. Ao se aproximar da cadeira atrás da mesa ela esbarra na gaveta semi-aberta e derruba-a espalhando todos os papeis dentro desta._

_- Que droga. –Ela diz pegando rapidamente os papeis e colocando-os dentro da gaveta, até que para em um envelope escrito "Confidencial". – O que é isso? – Ela diz abrindo-o e encontrando alguns papeis e um porta retrato. _

_- "Alteração de testamento." Ela lê o titulo de um dos papeis, pegando o debaixo. – "Ficha: Kino..." _

_- Tomoyo? Onde você está? – Ela escuta uma voz a chamando do lado de fora da porta, rapidamente pega os papeis colocando de volta no envelope e colocando dentro da blusa, encaixa a gaveta vazia na mesa e se retira da sala. _

_- Estou indo papai. _

_- _Senhorita Tomoyo? – Uma voz a chamava enquanto a dava suaves tapinhas no ombro.

- Sim? – Esta responde com uma voz carregada de sono devido ao fato que tinha acabo de ser acordada contra a vontade.

- O avião acaba de pousar em Tokyo, chegamos.

Ela abre os olhos lentamente e encontra sua empregada já de pé no corredor do avião acompanhada por dois seguranças que a aguardavam.

- Vamos Senhorita? O senhor Hiiragizawa já a aguarda.

- Porque ele está aqui? Eu disse ao papai que me viraria sozinha. – Ela diz se levando e saindo em passos largos para fora do avião.

- Mas seu pai ligou para eles e insistiu e que caso você se recusasse teria que voltar imediatamente. – A empregada diz tentando acompanhá-la.

- O quê?! Mas esse não foi o acordo. – Ela bufa saindo do avião e avistando duas limusines e um rapaz parado em frente à limusine da frente com a porta de trás já aberta.

- Eriol, o que pensa que está fazendo?! – Ela diz indo em direção ao rapaz.

- Me divertindo com tudo isso? – Ele responde piscando para ela e apontando para dentro da limusine para que ela entrasse.

- Ligue para o meu pai e diga que posso me virar sozinha, agora! – Ela diz se recusando a entrar.

- Desculpa querida, mas não posso fazer isso, ordens do meu pai, sabe como é. Então que tal você entrar logo nesta limusine e terminarmos logo com isso?

- Você continua o mesmo Eriol deplorável de que eu me lembro. - Ela bufa e entra na limusine.

- E você continua a mesma mandona e chata Tommy de sempre. – Ele diz entrando e se sentando ao seu lado.

- Não me chame como se fossemos íntimos. – Ela diz cruzando os braços enquanto na limusine de trás os seus pertences eram colocados e sua empregada e seus seguranças se dirigiam.

- Oh, mas somos íntimos ou você se esqueceu dos longos finais de semanas que passamos juntos. – Ele diz sorrindo debochadamente para ela.

- Éramos crianças e eu fazia aquilo obrigada.

- Oh, então aqueles risos enquanto nadávamos no lago eram todos falsos?

- Pura imaginação sua. – Ela diz dando os ombros e se virando para janela. – E afinal, para onde estamos indo?

- Para a casa do meu pai. É lá que você vai ficar hospedada até o fim do que veio fazer em Tokyo.

- Casa do meu pai... Agora você já fala assim? Aé, eu fiquei sabendo da sua rebeldia e da sua fuga da sua própria casa. Está feliz agora vivendo como um...

- Uma pessoa humilde? É estou muito mais feliz do que já estive em anos. Deveria tentar também, talvez essa sua parte rabugenta desapareça e você volte a ser a Tommy de sempre.

- Vai sonhando querido.

- Afinal, o que faz em Tokyo? Pensei que disse que nunca voltaria a esse lugar novamente.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Tommy, vocês está suspeita, diga logo o que faz em minha cidade ou eu digo ao seu pai que está aprontando e ele a manda de volta na hora.

Ela bufa e o olha em reprovação resultando um sorrisinho debochado no rosto dele.

- Pode me ajudar em uma coisa?

- Depende.

- Você é o melhor em encontrar pessoas.

- Quem você quer encontrar?

- Preciso que encontre...

De repente a conversa é cortada pela limusine que para em frente a uma casa de aproximadamente três andares, com uma fonte na fachada.

- Chegamos Senhor.

Ela olha pra ela. – Depois continuamos nossa conversa. – Ela concorda com a cabeça em resposta.

Ao saírem do carro são recebidos por um homem alto, forte, muito bem vestido que sorri e vem em direção a eles.

- Tomoyo, que prazer te ter em nossa casa. – Ele diz abraçando-a.

- O prazer é todo meu Senhor Hiiragizawa.

O homem se dirige ao filho ao perceber que ele se curvava em respeito em sua direção.

- Obrigada filho. Já que está aqui será que não poderíamos conversar, que tal você entrar um pouco?

- Sinto muito pai, fiz o que o senhor me pediu, agora tenho que ir. Tenho trabalho a fazer.

-Eriol...

- Com licença Senhor, será que poderia me mostrar onde fica o jardim, faz tanto tempo que não venho aqui, que já me esqueci. – Diz Tomoyo entrando na conversa que começava a ficar desagradável.

O homem olha a menina como se lembrasse que ela estava ali e lhe lança um sorriso.

- Claro Tomoyo, por aqui. – Diz indo em direção a porta da frente.

Tomoyo chega perto de Eriol e lhe lança um olhar debochado. – Você fica me devendo essa. – Se dirigindo em direção onde o homem havia entrado.

_Apartamento._

Já quase à noite eu adentrava no saguão do apartamento e avisto a senhora Sango fazendo algumas anotações.

- Está voltando agora? Se perdeu? Estava preocupada com você. Conseguiu comprar o que queria? – Ela disse saindo de trás do balcão e vindo em minha direção.

- Não, estou bem. Eu acabei encontrando alguém, desculpe deixá-la preocupada e por sinal consegui sim, aquele supermercado tem os melhores preços. – Disse sorrindo.

- Encontrando alguém... Era bonito? – Ela disse me encarando soltando risinhos.

- Um pouco. – Recebi um olhar suspeito. – Ta, ele era muito bonito, porém era muito marrento e idiota, ou seja, não faz o meu tipo. Agora vou indo. Boa noite senhora Sango. – Digo me dirigindo ao elevador.

Ela me vê partindo segurando o riso. – Boa noite querida, durma bem. Até amanha.

Ao entrar no elevador e apertar o botão do meu respectivo andar, nem noto meu celular que começara a tocar. "... 1,2,3... Atenda o ..." Coloco minhas sacolas no chão, apanhando o celular.

- Alô?

- "Sakura?"

- Sim, sou eu.

- "Oi meu amor, sou eu a Titia Yu. Como você está? Já está no apartamento, você não ligou eu fiquei preocupada, prometeu que ligaria."

- Tia, que saudades. Desculpa, eu acabei perdendo o meu celular, só o recuperei agora a tarde, já sim estou no apartamento. E ele é perfeito, você tem que ver.

- "Muitas saudades também, mas como que é ai, tem muitos rapazes bonitos?"

Como sempre Tia Yu só pensava em rapazes, não era a toa que havia se casado 14 vezes.

- "Por que o silencio, então tem né... Conte-me tudo, sabe como fico animada quando ouço sobre rapazes bonitos."

- Como está ai em Tomoeda Tia? – Pergunto a cortando.

- "Ah, aqui continua tudo na mesma, Yukito..."

Ouvi uma voz ao fundo falando com ela. –"Já está atrapalhando ela de novo amor? Deixa a menina, se estiver falando de rapazes... Deixe-me falar com ela." – Escuto o barulho de alguém pegando o telefone em meio às contradições de minha tia.

- "Sakura? É o Tio Zero, como você está minha querida? Já fez sua refeição?"

- Já sim tio, estou subindo agora para me lavar e ir deitar, estou um pouco cansada, amanhã vou procurar emprego então o dia será longo.

- "Assim, então vá querida, vou parar de te atrapalhar. Byebye."

- Byebye. – E assim desligo o telefone apanhando minhas sacolas e saindo do elevador e me dirigindo ao meu apartamento, paro em frente a minha porta e olho para as duas portas uma de cada lado. "Será que os vizinhos estão em casa?" pensei.

- Converso com eles amanhã, já está muito tarde. – Confirmo minha própria frase com um sinal afirmativo, assim em direção ao meu apartamento.

E assim se passa minha primeira noite na minha nova história, não sabia eu que seria apenas o começo.

_De manhã. _

Acordei, fiz meu desjejum com algumas coisas que havia comprado no dia anterior e faço panquecas que por sinal são minhas especialidades. Depois de tomar meu desjejum, saio do apartamento averiguando se via alguém do lado de fora dos apartamentos e como sempre, nada. Acabo dando os ombros e descendo até o saguão encontrando senhora Sango varrendo um carpete principal.

- Bom dia querida. – Ela diz me dando um de seus melhores sorrisos.

- Bom dia Senhora Sango. Será que posso fazer uma pergunta? – Digo meia sem graça.

- Claro querida, algum problema com o apartamento? – Ela diz largando a vassoura e vindo mais perto.

- Não é isso, é em relação aos meus supostos vizinhos. Tem certeza que alguém mora lá?

- Tenho, porque a pergunta?

- É porque não os vi nenhuma vez, não ouço nenhum tipo de barulho, nem nada.

- Viu, eu disse que eram ótimos vizinhos, ouveram muitos pedidos das moradoras do andar de baixo para o seu apartamento antes de você mudar, mas não autorizei nenhum até você aparecer, eu te achei a pessoa certa para ficar lá.

- Como assim senhora Sango?

Ela limpa as mãos e segura em meus ombros sorrindo. – Você tem um brilho que pode mudar tudo, tenho certeza que um dia entenderá o que estou te dizendo. – Ela se vira pegando a vassoura e voltando a varrer cantarolando. – "Um dia entenderá..."

A olho bem confusa, mas acabo dando os ombros. – Bom, então já vou indo. Até mais tarde.

- "Um dia..." – Ela continua cantando quando só me responde com um aceno e um sorriso.

Ando alguns metros até chegar num ponto de ônibus que havia avistado no dia anterior, compro um jornal de uma banca ao lado e me sento no bando do ponto à espera do ônibus. Abro a parte de classificados e apanhando um marcador de texto de dentro da bolsa, começo a grifar alguns classificados de empregos. – Hoje eu tenho uma impressão de que vai ser um bom dia. – Digo tentando dar força a mim mesma olho em direção a rua e avisto o ônibus, ele para no ponto e eu entro sentando na janela e apanhando meus fones de ouvido para colocar musica no celular.

_ Estúdio Fotográfico. _

- Senhor, acorde. – Algum o balançava.

- Não, me deixa dormir. – Este empurrava as mãos que tentavam a todo custo balançá-lo.

- Já são oito da manhã, estão todos esperando para começara sessão de fotos.

- Me deixa. – Ele diz se virando de lado, ficando assim contra o assistente que tentava a todo custo acordá-lo.

O secretário se retira, voltando em alguns minutos jogando um balde de água em cima de seu chefe que levanta do sofá do escritório bem assustado.

- Você ficou louco?! – Ele diz encarando o secretário.

- Você precisa estar naquela sessão em 15 minutos então eu aconselho que você me demita depois, mas que agora você suba e vá tomar um bom banho e se arrume que eu vou tentar atrasá-los. – Ele diz se retirando. Alguns segundos depois ele retorna. – A propósito, o acionista vem ás as onze dizer para a reunião das sessões de foto de ontem, eu enviei as fotos côo me pediu. – E assim se retira totalmente.

- Mas que dia... – Ele diz se dirigindo a escrivaninha pegando a câmera fotográfica e olhando as fotos, até que para em uma em especial de uma menina parada perto de uma cerejeira soprando bolinhas com um menininho, ele dá um pequeno sorriso e desliga a câmera indo em direção a porta.

_Mansão Hiiragizawa. _

_ Uma menina chegara ao balcão do hospital. _

_ - Em que posso ajudá-la. - A recepcionista se dirige a menina parando de digitar algo em seu computador._

– _Com licença, sou uma aluna que marcou um horário pra fazer o trabalho da faculdade._

_- Ah, a menina que está fazendo a pesquisa sobre percentual de nascimento de gêmeos?_

_- Sim, sou eu mesma. Sereny Yommys. – Ela diz lançando a recepcionista um de seus mais convincentes sorrisos._

_- Venha por aqui, mas por que se interessar em nascimentos de 20 anos atrás? _

_- É para fazermos uma análise dos anos, eu fiquei com 20 anos atrás. _

_- Assim... – Ela disse abrindo uma pequena porta, fazendo um sinal para que a menina entrasse. – Bom em todas essas gavetas estão os nascimentos em 20 anos atrás, como pode ver estão por ordem alfabética classificados pelo primeiro nome da mãe. – Ela diz apontando para algumas gavetas etiquetadas._

_Ela procura alguma coisa dentro da bolsa e ao não encontrar se dirigi a mulher. – Não encontro meu bloco de folhas. Acho que devo ter deixado no balcão. _

_- Não se preocupe, eu pego, só não mexa em nada até eu voltar hein. – Ela diz se retirando._

_A menina olha para conferir que a mulher já fora, e logo depois ela vai em direção as gavetas._

_- N... N... – Ela diz passando os dedos entre as etiquetas das gavetas. – N. – Ela abre uma das gavetas. – "Nadeshiko Natsume." – Ela pega o prontuário colocando-o dentro da bolsa e fechando a gaveta antes que a mulher voltasse. _

_Segundos depois a mesma abre a porta dizendo. – Olha, não havia nada lá, você deve tê-lo esquecido em casa, por isso trouxe o meu para você não perder a viagem. – Ela diz o entregando um bloquinho de papel sorrindo._

_- Muito obrigada, então vamos começar? – Ela diz pegando uma caneta dentro da bola e sorrindo._

- Hora de levantar senhorita Tomoyo, o dia está lindo... – Diz a empregada abrindo as cortinas, trazendo a claridade para dentro do quarto.

- Que horas são. – Ela diz abrindo levemente os olhos.

- São oito horas, o desjejum já está pronto.

A garota concorda com a cabeça saindo da cama e se dirigindo a janela. – Vou encontrar você, custe o que custar...

- O que disse senhorita? – A empregada pergunta arrumando a cama.

- Nada, disse que não vejo à hora de passear, o dia está lindo olha. – Ela diz apontando para a janela.

- Foi o que eu disse. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Quando disse isso? Eu não ouvi nada. – Ela da os ombros indo em direção ao banheiro. – Vou me banhar antes que diga mais asneiras.

_Três horas mais tarde._

Andei pelo centro da cidade e fui a todos os possíveis lugares que tinham vagas de emprego, meus pés estavam todos cobertos de bolhas prontas para explodirem junto com o meu cansaço e fome, será que estava mal vestida? Fedendo? Por que eu não conseguia me dar bem em lugar nenhum. Me perdi num total de cinco vezes tirando o fato que eu não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava e de como faria para voltar para casa. Encontrei um banco em frente a uma fonte no parque no centro da cidade. Meus olhos estavam prontos para jogar para fora toda a frustração que estava sentindo daquele dia.

"– _Olá eu vim por causa do anuncio de emprego. – Disse sorridente para a atendente da loja. _

_- Desculpe a vaga já foi preenchida. - A moça lhe disse."_

_ "Andei pelas calçadas até avistar uma placa dizendo "Precisa-se de vendedora." Rapidamente sorri e corri em direção a loja, só que quando cheguei em frente a vitrine uma moça retira a placa." _

Só de lembrar de alguns lugares eu já me entristecia, porque eu tinha tanta azar assim.

- Tendo um dia ruim? – Ouvi uma voz que vinha de uma sombra que acabara de pousar ao meu lado.

Quando olhei em sua direção um meio sorriso se abriu em meu rosto.

- Um dia muito ruim Eriol.

Recebo em troca um sorriso encantador que ele me lança ao sentar-se ao eu lado.

- O que faz no centro? Pensei que disse que não conhecia a cidade.

Lancei-lhe um olhar de reprovação. – Ei, eu sei me locomover até mesmo em cidades desconhecidas.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, está perdida de novo?

- Claro que não, eu sei exatamente onde estou. – Disso cruzando os braços.

- E que por sinal é... – Ele disse me desafiando.

Suspirei derrotada. – Tudo bem, eu supostamente estou perdida.

- E eu supostamente sou de novo o seu salvador. – Ele disse colocando as mãos no peito como se estivesse emocionado.

Dou-lhe um tapinha suave. – Ei, seu convencido, eu não pedi a sua ajuda.

- Tudo bem, então eu já vou indo, para o seu governo a muitas meninas perdidas nesta cidade que precisam de mim. – Ele disse se levantando.

- Espera! – Eu disse puxando sua camisa. – É...

- É...? – Ele disse me encarando com um sorriso debochado.

- Será que poderia me ajudar? Não faço a mínima de onde estou. – Eu disse cheia de vergonha.

- Contando com o dinheiro que me deve mais o serviço de guia mais o meu precioso tempo, dá um total de... – Ele diz brincalhão recebendo um olhar matador. – Um dia com Eriol Hiiragizawa.

O olho confusa. – Ei, quem você acha que eu sou para...

Ele começa a rir. – Não esse tipo de dia Sakura, não sou tão aproveitador assim, você terá que fazer um tour pela cidade comigo, te mostrarei a cidade inteira e além do mais, te ensinarei a se locomover.

O olhei por alguns segundos, até que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, causando um olhar espantoso e preocupado em Eriol.

- Porque está chorando? Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – Ele diz preocupado chegando mais perto de mim.

- Obrigada Eriol-kun. – Digo limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair enquanto o soluço me dominava.

Ele fica corado e sorri envergonhado passando as mãos em meu cabelo como se acariciasse um cachorrinho choroso. – Você é interessante. Agora vamos antes que eu mude de ideia. – Ele diz me dando um lençinho que tirara do bolso, pegando logo depois seu celular e o desligando.

Só faço um aceno com a cabeça concordando e enxugando as lágrimas o seguindo.

Ele me levou em várias ruas e lojas e me apresentou a várias pessoas, por incrível que pareça todos o respeitavam e conheciam. Ele me fez experimentar algumas roupas.

- Ande logo Sakura, não temos o dia todo. – Ele disse impaciente olhando para o closet a sua frente.

- Não quero! Estou horrível. – Ela grita de dentro do closet.

- Esse já é o quinto vestido que experimenta e fica dizendo isso. – Ele diz enquanto as vendedoras soltam risinhos da vergonha da jovem.

- Mesmo assim, eu não quero!

- Se você não sair, eu vou entrar. – Ele disse se levantando.

- Ta bem, estou saindo. – Ela disse abrindo as cortinas e saindo de dentro do closet.

Ela estava com um vestido rosinha bebê com alguns detalhes de flores de cerejeira no bojo e na barra. As vendedoras ficaram paradas a olhando com os olhos brilhando. – Ela está tão... –Uma vendedora disse.

-Linda. – Eriol completou sorrindo. – Vou levar. – Ele disse as vendedoras que só acenaram com a cabeça sorrindo.

Sakura o olho assustada. – Mas Eriol... – Ela diz chegando perto dele. – Esse vestido é muito caro. – Ela sussurra para que as vendedoras não ouvissem.

- Você não os quer levar por causa do preço? – Ele a olha desconfiado.

Ela fica vermelha e sem jeito. – Bom...

Eriol lhe lança um sorriso encantador que fez com que seu coração se aquecesse instantaneamente. – Podem embrulhar. – Ele diz se virando as vendedoras.

Depois de sairmos da loja ele me levou a alguns pontos de ônibus, me explicou sobre os ônibus e me fez pegar guias e mapas da cidade. Eu realmente não notei as horas passarem.

_Mansão Hiiragizawa._

- Conseguiu entrar em contato com Eriol? – A jovem disse terminando de analisar alguns papeis que estavam em cima da escrivaninha no quarto onde se encontrava.

- Não senhora, o celular continua dando impossibilitado. – A empregada disse se curvando perante a jovem.

- Esse Eriol... – Ela diz se levantando. – Esqueça, prepare o carro, vou sair por mim mesma.

- Mas senhora... – A empregada diz tentando impedi - lá.

- O carro. – Ela diz se virando a empregada que só confirma com a cabeça.

- Sim senhora. – Diz se retirando.

Alguns minutos depois ela já estava na entrada da casa com o carro parado a sua espera.

- Para onde vamos Senhora? – Um dos seguranças a pergunta abrindo a porta para que esta entrasse.

- Vamos ao Shopping, preciso comprar algumas roupas.

_Shopping Center, Tokyo._

- Porque estamos aqui? – Sakura pergunta entrando em uma sorveteria com Eriol.

- Eu estou com vontade de tomar sorvete, você não está? – Ele diz olhando nas vitrines os diferentes sabores de sorvete disponíveis.

- Mas acabamos de comer. – Ela diz se lembrando do super almoço que tiveram em um restaurante ali perto.

- Isso mesmo, agora vem à sobremesa. – Ele diz apontando um de baunilha para a vendedora.

- Mas nós já comemos sobremesa, duas por sinal. – Ela diz um pouco mais nervosa notando a falta de interesse de Eriol em suas palavras.

- Sim, e agora é a hora da minha super sobremesa baunilhada e a sua também. – Ele diz entregando um dos sorvetes entregues a ela.

- Você não tem jeito Eriol. – Ela diz estendo a mão ao sorvete, só que antes que conseguisse pegá-lo sente uma tontura e acaba deixando o sorvete cair.

- Você está bem? – Eriol diz se aproximando dela.

- Estou sim, só estou me sentindo um pouco tonta, vou ao banheiro rapidamente e já volto.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe até a porta, parece que vai cair a qualquer momento. – Ele diz a segurando pelos braços.

- Não precisa, volto já. – Ela diz se soltando e saindo em direção ao banheiro.

Entrando no banheiro vou em direção a pia, estava me sentindo cansada e ofegante, mas eu nem havia corrido, o que estava acontecendo comigo afinal. Ao olhar para o reflexo do espelho vejo uma menina caída peto do Box ofegante e machucada.

- Você está bem? – Pergunto tentando reanima - lá.

- Sede... – Ela disse em meio às tentativas de recuperar o ar.

Peguei rapidamente uns dos sucos que eu sempre carregara dentro da bolsa e a fiz beber um pouco, até que ela recuperou totalmente o fôlego e conseguia já falar sem muito esforço.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntei me sentando em frete a ela.

- Estou tentando fugir dos meus seguranças.

- Vejo que não é muito boa nisso. – Digo causando alguns risinhos idênticos em nós duas.

Ela me olha um pouco surpresa. – Seus olhos... São muitos parecidos com o da minha mãe.

- Obrigada, qual é o seu nome? – Digo me levantando e estendendo a mão para que ela se levantasse.

- Tomoyo Daidoji. – Ela diz apanhando minha mão e ficando de pé.

- Muito prazer Tomoyo, sou... – Sou interrompida por vozes vindas do corredor.

- Me encontraram. – Ela disse ficando um pouco nervosa.

Sakura rapidamente vai até a porta e olha avistando os seguranças a apenas alguns metros, ela tranca a porta para impedir que entrassem. – O que faremos?

Tomoyo se apóia na pia sendo seguida por Sakura. – Eu não sei.

Sakura suspira e olha para frente avistando uma pequena janela. – Já sei. – Ela diz atraindo a atenção de Tomoyo.

_Minutos depois. _

As duas haviam trocado de roupas. – Pronto assim será mais difícil pra você ser pega, agora vá, não temos tempo a perder. – Ela diz ouvindo os passos.

Assim ela ajuda Tomoyo a subir pela janela até que esta consegue desaparecendo de vista, Sakura rapidamente da um ultima olhada no espelho e sai rapidamente do banheiro, conseguindo não ser vista pelos seguranças que segundos depois entram e conferem o local não encontrando nada e assim saindo de lá.

Acabo encontrando Eriol sentado em um banco a alguns metros já com seu sorvete terminado, ele me vê e sorri preocupado enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

- Você está bem? Que roupas são essas?– Ele diz se virando em minha direção.

- Estou muito melhor era só o ar um pouco abafado demais, e em relação às roupas nem vai querer saber, encontrei uma menina que estava fugindo de seus seguranças. Como era o nome dela mesmo... – Disse colocando a mão no queixo.

- Sempre esquecida não tem jeito, falando em não ter jeito, o que você estava fazendo na praça mais cedo? – Ele diz desconfiado.

- Ah, eu estava procurando emprego, uma tentativa que teve 100% de falha. – Termino a frase suspirando. Eriol me olha por alguns sorrindo e sorri.

- Olha eu tenho uma sorveteria, e estou precisando de uma balconista, se o serviço for bom pra você...

- O quê? Mas é claro, é ótimo, perfeito. – Levanto e começo a dar pulinhos de alegria causando risos em Eriol.

- Se é assim, está contratada. – Ele diz se levantando e estendendo a mão.

- Obrigada, obrigada. – Digo apertando e balançando loucamente sua mão.

- Senhora! Finalmente a encontramos. – Sinto uma mão me virar de costas e avisto os dois seguranças de alguns momentos atrás. – Ei, o que faz com as roupas da Senhora? – Eles me olham furiosos.

Eriol retira as mãos deles dos meus braços e os olha em reprovação. – Deixem ela.

- Senhor... Você viu a Senhora por ai? – Ele dizem se curvando em sua direção.

- Não, se a perderam é melhor a encontrarem rápido ou terão que sentir a fúria de seu pai.

- Sim senhor. – Eles dizem se retirando para procurarem por ela.

- A menina que você encontrou como era o nome dela? – Ele me pergunta um pouco sério.

- Hum... Acho que era Tamya, Tomo... Tomo... – Eu tentava a todo custo me lembrar, mas era como se tivesse uma barreira me impedindo.

- Tomoyo? – Ele diz me cortando.

- Sim, porque você a conhece? – Digo o olhando confusa.

- Um pouco... Você disse seu nome a ela? – Ele disse um pouco preocupado.

- Não, por quê? Estou ficando preocupada. – Estava começando a ficar completamente confusa.

- Só não diga, ela é considerada muito violenta aqui em Tokyo, não diga seu nome está bem?

- Tudo bem... – Eu digo um pouco receosa.

- Agora vamos, vou lhe apresentar o seu novo trabalho.

Enquanto Eriol me levava a sua sorveteria eu notei que conhecia aquele lugar, de algum modo eu já havia passado por ali, foi ai que avistei a pracinha que eu tanto havia me apaixonado. Era perto do meu apartamento.

Ao ver o carro parar fiquei encantada, a sorveteria era enorme e tinha um lindo jardim na frente onde havia cadeirinhas em que as pessoas deviam sentar se em dias quentes, pensei. Havia um placa na parte de cima escrita "Li Produções."

- Bem vinda a Garden Beside. – Ele disse abrindo a porta do carro para que eu saísse.

- É lindo. – Foi o que consegui dizer ao entrar no lugar.

Quando entrei havia dois rapazes e duas meninas esperando Eriol chegar, e ao ele entrar se curvaram e ele retribuiu o gesto, eu consequentemente também.

- Esses são: Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki e Yoshiuki. – Ele disse enquanto apontava para os quatro.

- Olá, meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, por favor, tomem conta de mim. – Eu disse me curvando.

- Pessoal essa é a Sakura, ela será nossa nova balconista de agora em diante. Rika mostre o local a Sakura, Chiharu vá atender aos novos clientes que chegaram Yamazaki e Yoshiuki vão limpar as mesas, estarei no escritório. – Todos confirmam e vão para os respectivos locais

Cutuquei Eriol por um segundo. – Sim Sakura?

- Se o nome e Garden Beside porque a uma placa La fora escrito "Li Produções"? – Pergunto um pouco confusa.

Ele da uma risadinha e depois sorri. – O estúdio do meu primo fica em cima, não se preocupe você nem notará que ele existe, está sempre muito ocupado. E ai gostou do local?

- Sim, está tudo perfeito, e o melhor é que eu moro aqui pertinho.

- Sério? Eu também, em qual dos apartamentos você mora? – Ele disse um pouco curioso.

- Apartamento 7/8 B, na rua da frente. – Eu notei um pouco de interesse seus olhos.

- Em qual andar? – Ele perguntou colocando as mãos no queixo.

- Terceiro. Algum problema?

Nossa conversa é interrompida por vocês vindo das escadas.

- Estamos atrasados para a reunião. – Uma voz um tanto familiar dizia.

- Mas senhor, eu tentei lhe acordar, você ficou enrolando, deu no que deu. – Outra voz vinha um pouco mais atrás.

Até que finalmente as vozes terminaram as escadas e nos encontraram. Meus olhos pararam no da frente, cabelos castanhos, e os olhos, espera não podia ser...

- Você?! – Dissemos ao mesmo tempo em espanto.

- Ué, já se conhecem? – Disse Eriol adorando o que estavam vendo.

- O que faz aqui? – Ele me perguntou.

- Agora trabalho aqui e você? – Eu disse um tanto curiosa.

- Eu trabalho aqui. – Ele disse confuso.

- Espera, se você trabalha aqui... Você é... – Eu disse começando a raciocinar.

- O meu primo Shaoran Li. – Eriol terminou minha linha de raciocínio um pouco mais rápido do que eu queria. – Shaoran essa é Sakura minha nova balconista e nossa nova vizinha.

- Vizinha?! – Dissemos novamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim eu e o Shaoran somos seus novos vizinhos, nos moramos exatamente no mesmo prédio e mesmo andar Sakki-chan. – Ele disse contendo o riso.

Espera, então meus vizinhos são... Eriol e Shaoran? E são primos? E eu trabalho no mesmo lugar que eles? Isso está ficando cada vez pior.

- Eriol, te procurei o dia inteiro... – Uma voz nos interrompe entrando na sorveteria e dou de cara com aqueles olhos azuis. Era a menina do banheiro, pensei.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntei um pouco confusa.

Eriol rapidamente foi em direção a ela e bagunçou seu cabelo. – Essa e a Tommy, nossa prima.

Nossa prima? O que estava acontecendo, é tarde demais para escapar dessa "doçura" bagunça? Senti meu colar brilhar, senti como se tudo estivesse completo, mas completo o que?

Continua.


End file.
